


Downpour

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of the in game 1-Koma, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Thunderstorm, Tsugumi and Sayo





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> One of my 3am drabble enjoy :)

Sayo didn’t know how this happened. One moment she and Tsugumi were trying out a new recipe, a chocolate chip mint cake recipe to be exact. They were at Tsugumi’s kitchen, measuring ingredients, putting one of their doughs in the oven while occasionally chatting about how their week went. It all changed however, when a flash of light flashed outside followed by a loud sound and the rain pouring down, in that instant Tsugumi dropped her bowl and blitzed Sayo’s defenses burying her head on her chest and hugged her like her life depended on it. Tsugumi was shaking, her whole body trembled and her grip was getting tighter as the rain got heavier.

“Tsugumi-san, what’s wrong?” Sayo asked her. 

Tsugumi didn’t answer but Sayo figures that the cause of her distress was the thunderstorm outside. She doesn’t know what she has to do. She starts to awkwardly hover hands, hesitating whether she should return the hug or not. Her hesitation broke when another flash of bright light flashed outside, she quickly pulled Tsugumi closer putting one hand on her back and the other on her head to protect her from the sound of the thunder. She braced herself, as soon as the thunder strikes, she held Tsugumi even tighter. Tsugumi let out a noise, her body still trembling she pulled on Sayo’s clothes as if asking for her to stop the noise. 

Sayo looked around the room for something to block out noise, she shifts her eyes towards her bag across the room and remembers that she had brought headphones that she would usually use for practice. She tries to move but Tsugumi isn’t budging at all, so she lifts up her arm and attempts to cross the room with Tsugumi still clinging to her, and to her surprise it actually worked out as she was able to get her bag without much problems. She takes out her headphones out of her bag and carefully puts it on Tsugumi’s ears. Tsugumi finally looked up from Sayo’s chest to see her mouthing the words, “It’s okay now.”  
Tsugumi slowly let go of her arms, and starts to relax her breathing to normal. She looks outside to see thunder flashing, she put her hands over the headphones to block out the noise and it worked. She smiles cheerfully and gives Sayo another hug. 

 

“We should wait for the storm to end before we continue baking,” Sayo said.  
Tsugumi tilted her head and screamed, “WHAT WAS THAT?”  
Sayo winced back at how loud her voice was, she had forgotten on how great the headphones worked. She pulled out her phone and typed in what she wanted to say. Tsugumi looked intently at Sayo’s phone and gave her a nod when she finished reading. They sit down at one of the booths in the café, Sayo put a hand on Tsugumi’s shoulder and pulled her in so that Tsugumi can rest her head on her. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me right now Sayo-san, I’m not really good with thunderstorms.”  
“I’m happy you feel that way Tsugumi-san,” Sayo said louder than usual.  
“Also,” Tsugumi looked up at Sayo and smiled, “Thank you for comforting me earlier, that was the safest I’ve felt in a thunderstorm in a while!” She finished with a giggle and buried her head to Sayo’s shoulder.  
Sayo’s heart skipped a few beats and her face flushed in an instant. Three weeks of dating Tsugumi and she still couldn’t stop being a blushing mess every time her girlfriend giggled or showed her affection. Even a smile can stop her at her tracks, it was unbelievable how much power Tsugumi has over her. The two stayed like that for a while until the thunderstorm stops, as soon as the storm stopped Sayo looked over to see Tsugumi sleeping on her shoulder. 

 

“Tsugumi-san wake up,” Sayo said as she poked her cheek.  
“Mmm, good morning Sayo.”  
“Good morning Tsugumi-san.”  
“Ehehe, sorry I fell asleep, is the storm over?”  
Sayo took off the headphones and said, “It’s over now no need to be afraid anymore.”  
“I was never scared you know, you were with me the whole time,” Tsugumi spoke softly as she held Sayo’s hand.  
“I take it you burying your face in my chest was a sign of bravery then?”  
“Unn, don’t tease me, meanie” 

Tsugumi was pouting now, Sayo couldn’t help herself and she starts to pet her head over how cute she was being. Tsugumi let out a content hum from Sayo’s touches as she goes back to her shoulder and hugs Sayo from the side.  
“Is it really that comfortable there?” Sayo asked.  
Sayo only got muffled answers of yes as her girlfriend continue to cuddle her. Sayo relaxed, and let her body melt on the couch taking in all the relaxing bliss of having the sound of calm drizzling rain outside, with Tsugumi seemingly falling asleep again, she takes a breath as she lets drowsiness take her.


End file.
